This is going to be great
by aedy
Summary: They finally have a chance to have a family.


_**A/N: This takes place in the same universe of "Jet Lag" but you don't have to read that one before reading this. All you have to know is that Kurt and Puck are leaving in New York and sharing an apartment with Rachel. Also, I don't know anything about babies and giving birth so sorry if it's not realistic.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Puck got out of the car and ran to the passenger side opening the door for Rachel. Kurt picked up the bag and took off towards the ER to ask for a wheelchair. They were all so scared. If when they were in high school someone would have told Rachel, Puck and Kurt that they would have a kid together, they wouldn't have believed them but there they were, seven years later, one step from becoming parents.<p>

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Rachel gripping Puck's hand in a tight grip.

"See? I told you that she couldn't handle it!" Puck yelled at Kurt who was trying really hard not to freak out because Puck was scared and Rachel was in pain and at least one of them had to keep a grip on his emotions.

A nurse met them halfway telling Rachel to sit down in the wheelchair and that everything was going to be okay.

After another contraction, Rachel yelled again, gripping both Kurt and Puck's hand. "Why did I decide to become your friend? I hate you two!"

"I'm so sorry," Puck said, not knowing what else to do. He started breathing with Rachel like they had learned in the childbirth class but for each time he told her to take a breath, she glared at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Rach, listen to me, if you keep screaming like that, you're going to lose your voice," Kurt said, raising his voice a little to be heard over her shouts.

And if Puck hadn't already known that Rachel Berry was driven when it came down to her career, he would have started to believe it in that moment. She narrowed her eyes at them and then, through clenched teeth, she hissed, "Next time you want to be daddies, call Quinn!" She yelled again when another contraction arrived but she was trying to keep it down and Puck was seriously amazed.

"It's going to be gross, it's going to be horrible," he said. "When Quinn had Beth, there was blood and shit everywhere and the baby was coming out of there and...

"SHUT UP!" both Kurt and Rachel yelled at the same time.

The nurse looked at them rolling their eyes while she wheeled Rachel in a room. She helped Rachel out of her clothes and into a hospital gown and then walked her to the bed. "The doctor is going to be here in a few minutes, don't worry," she patted Rachel's knee and then left the room.

"She just left. You're giving birth and she just left," Kurt said, indignantly. "This is our baby and they..."

"Calm down!" Puck told him, while Rachel kept squeezing his hand. He looked worriedly at his fingers, "Please don't break them, I need them for the next show!"

Rachel glared at him and Kurt mumbled something about '_never keeping his mouth shout when he should_' before he took Rachel's other hand and started showing her how to breath.

"Everything will be okay," he said, looking calm but Puck could see the worry in his eyes. When their gazes met, however, Kurt's eyes softened and he smiled brightly. "We're going to have a baby!" And Puck smiled back nodding eagerly.

After losing Beth, Puck had decided that he didn't want to be a father, he didn't see the point anymore. He couldn't believe that at one point eight years later he would have wanted to have a family. There were still nights when he wished he could go back in time and tell his sixteen years old self to think before doing something he'd regret his whole life.

However, Kurt had made it okay. Well, Kurt and Rachel had made it okay. When they had decided to have this kid, since Rachel was single, they didn't have a doubt about who to chose to be the mother of their child plus, even though they couldn't use Puck's sperm, Rachel was Jewish and so their kid would have a little bit of all of them.

"Maybe we could call Jesse..." Rachel managed to say between two contractions. Kurt and Puck looked at her confused so she added, "Quinn gave birth while he sang "Bohemian Rhapsody", the shortest labor in history probably so aaaaaaa-" she screamed in pain and started yelling for the damn nurse to come back and to give her something.

"You can't take the epidural, Rachel," Kurt reminded her. "Remember? You said that it could make you paralyzed."

"Right..." She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I want to... I want Jesse... he needs to come... come and sing..." She said between contractions.

"Babe, we never spoke to him again after out Junior year, remember? He's off in LA," Puck told her with a smile. "I can sing if..."

"No!" She yelled and then tried to breath following Kurt's instructions.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." They all turned towards the doctor standing in the doorway. He was wearing green scrubs and was smiling. "Let's see how is it going!" He walked over to the bed and started to examine Rachel. "It looks like we're ready to go!"

"Where's Doctor Davis?" asked Kurt.

"He's busy with another delivery. I'm Doctor Reid and I promise you that I'm just as good." He smiled at the tree future-parents and then called for a nurse. "We're taking you to the delivery room right away. It looks like it's going to be a fast birth." He looked up at Kurt and Puck then. "You can both come inside, of course."

"I don't think I can watch another birth," Puck said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Oh yes you can," Kurt told him just as Rachel yelled again.

A few minutes later, two nurses took Rachel inside the delivery room and then gave Kurt and Puck scrubs. They resumed their places on each side of Rachel and took hold of a hand. She looked at Kurt and then at Puck. "I love you guys. I never thought this would ever happen," she started crying a little bit harder and this time not from the pain she was feeling. "You two together and me giving you a family..." She sobbed.

Kurt looked at her determined. "We are a family Rachel, the four of us, okay?"

Puck nodded and grinned. "We're the hottest family ever," he joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes but was stopped from saying anything else when Doctor Reid finally walked inside the delivery room.

"So, let's get this party started!"

It was painful to watch. Rachel kept gripping their hands as if her life depended on it and she screamed in pain and cried. At one point, Kurt had wanted to go look 'down there' but Puck had shook his head telling him that it was the worst idea he could ever have so he just focused on holding Rachel's hand and tell her that she was doing great.

In the end, it lasted a lot longer than "Bohemian Rhapsody" but when they heard the crying of the newborn, suddenly it didn't matter.

"It's a girl!" the Doctor yelled. "I don't know if you already knew but..."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Kurt said, looking at the tiny baby that was being passed from one nurse to another. His hands ached at the need to hold his daughter. The designer shirt he was wearing didn't matter, he wanted to hold that little human being even though it was covered in body fluid.

Rachel demanded to see her princess and Kurt looked at his boyfriend finding him crying and he was reminded of the boy that had come out of the delivery room at sixteen so full of joy at being a father despite being so young, despite how lots of other boys would have acted in his place. Kurt was so damn happy that Puck was getting his second chance at being a father with him, with _them_.

When the baby was placed in Rachel's arms, Puck and Kurt leaned forward to look at the little red face and scrunched up nose.

Puck stroked his finger down a soft cheek and smiled. He was feeling as if he could burst from all the happiness he was feeling. He reached over with his other hand and entwined his fingers with Kurt's. Looking up at his boyfriend, he found him biting on his lower lip, looking down at the baby,_ their_ baby, with devotion.

"This is going to be great," murmured Rachel, looking up from the baby to glance at Puck and Kurt who nodded back at her. "So, are we going with the name we decided?"

Kurt nodded and whispered, "Hava Jackie Hummel-Puckerman."

**-the end**


End file.
